Ritsu's Illness
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: When an illness strikes Ritsu, Sonia looks after him. At the same time, she reveals a magical secret that no one else knew. .:Ritsu Underground:.


Ritsu: *runs in the room screams like a girl*

All: *put their hands over their ears*

Ritsu: SOMEBODY GOT GUM IN MY HAIR! DX

Sonic: ... Does anybody here care?

All: *shakes heads*

Ritsu: But this is serious! If I don't get it out I'll hafta shave off my hair!

Sonia: Who do you even think did it?

Ritsu: I don't know! I just woke up and it was there!

Sonia: Lol.

Ritsu: IT ISN'T FUNNY!

All: ...

Ritsu: *groans* You people are no help at all!

Sonia: I'mma go to bed. Hardly got any sleep last night. :/ *leaves*

Ritsu: I guess I'll hafta do it myself *goes to look for some scissors*

All: ...

Ritsu: *from in the bathroom* AHA! I FOUND A PAIR!

All: ...

Ritsu: *still in the bathroom* ARE ANY OF YOU GONNA HELP ME?

All: ...

Ritsu: *still there* Well, fine!

Sonic: Ya really care 'bout ya hair, right?

Ritsu: YES!

Manic: I never thought a boy could care more about his hair than an average girl could xD

Ritsu: AAAAAH!

Sonic: ?

Ritsu: *runs into room holding his hand* I STABBED MYSELF! DX

Manic: *bandages it up* You needa be more careful next time.

Ritsu: IT BURNS! D: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?

Sonic: Hey Manic, Ritsu finally realised what caring too much about his hair can do to him xD

Ritsu: *crying* Well, excuse me!

Manic & Sonic: *leaves*

Ritsu: *starts poking his hand, making it bleed more*

All: ...

Ritsu: HELLO! IT'S BLEEDING ALOT! AREN'T YOU PEOPLE GONNA HELP ME?

All: If you were nicer then we would!

Ritsu: *cries*

All: ...

Ritsu: Do you people even say anything?

Sonic: Not if we don't need to!

Ritsu: *sniffles* You guys are so mean! *hides under a chair*

Sonia: *from her room* AAAAAAH!

Sonic & Manic: *running in to Sonia's room* Another bad dream?

Sonia: GET AWAY FROM ME MANIC DAMNIT!

Manic: Uh... ok *Leaves*

Ritsu: *falls asleep even though sonia screamed her head off*

Sonic: What's wrong?

Sonia: Manic... he hurt me!

Sonic: O_O HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Sonia: ...

Manic: *walks into the room where ritsu is under a chair sleeping, sits on the chair where ritsu is under and accidently kicks ritsu in the face* EH?

Ritsu: *does a bloodcurdling scream* AH! THAT HURT!

Manic: xD Serves y' right! *leaves*

Ritsu: YOU FREAKING CRAPPYDOO!

Manic: xD

Ritsu: *starts kicking the wall for no apparent reason*

Manic: The wall doesn't deserve to be kicked, you do! xD

Ritsu: NO I DON'T!

Sonic: *walking in* Hey Manic I'd recommend you stay away fro- RITSU STOP KICKING THE DAMN WALL!

Ritsu: NO!

Manic and Sonic: *facepalm*

Ritsu: Besides, it's fun!

Manic and Sonic: *leaves* xD

Ritsu: YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE SO MEAN TO ME, THEN WATCH THIS! *stomps to the door, opens it, then slams it on his bandaged hand*

Manic: EPIC FAIL xD

Ritsu: I THINK I BROKE ITTTT *cries*

Sonic: xD

Ritsu: I'm serious!

- Later at ze dinner table -

Manic: Hey Ritsu is yur hand still bro-ken?

Ritsu: *eating off the plate with his face* What do you think?

Sonia: ... hmph.

Ritsu: Aren't any of you gonna take me to a doctor or something?

- At ze doctors -

Doctor: Well Ritsu it appears your hand is perfectly fine!

- At the dinner table again -

Ritsu: *crosses arms* I'm not hungry anymore.

Sonia: Me neither. *about to leave but is stopped by Manic* LET GO OF ME! *removes his grip and leaves*

Manic: What's up with her?

Ritsu: I don't know! Maybe you should STOP STANDING HERE AND GO ASK HER!

Manic: Maybe I don't wanna be karate kicked in the face?

Ritsu: If she won't do it, I will. :/

- 2 Weeks later -

Ritsu: I'm boooooooooooooooooored.

Sonia: *grumpy and tired* YEAH AND I'M TIRED :/

Sonic: Have you gotten any sleep the past 2 weeks?

Sonia: Nope.

Ritsu: You should try punching yourself :D

Sonic: Seriously?

Ritsu: Yes! I've seen my friends do it all the time!

Sonia: It's not like they've been having bad dreams ALL THE TIME. ._.

Ritsu: Why don't you try it then?

Sonia: ...

Ritsu: Sonia, are you in love with Manic? You keep avoiding him. What does avoiding mean? Is it a food?

Sonia: I'm not in love with him, it's the complete opposite. *leaves*

Manic: Wait... she hates me?

Ritsu: I dunno! Anyway, if avoiding is a food, can I try it?

Manic: It's not a food.

Sonic: I think Sonia's been having dreams of you hurting her, Manic.

Manic: O_O I WOULD NEVER DO THAT ON PURPOSE!

Ritsu: I got hurt once. And it really hurt.

Manic: ... That doesn't make sence.

Ritsu: How?

Manic: It just doesn't. Sonic, do you think I should go see Sonia?

Sonic: *shakes head* Nope.

Ritsu: I feel so offended. You won't even tell me what avoid means!

All: ...

Ritsu: Oh, fine. I'll just take a nap or whatever normal 6 year olds do. *leaves*

- LATER AT ZE DINNER TABLE -

Manic: Sonia, do you think I'm wanting to hurt you?

Sonia: ... *eats still*

Manic: Hmm?

Sonia: Leave me alone.

Ritsu: PEOPLE, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HAVE MY QUIET TIME!

Manic: *facepalm*

Ritsu: Your face will turn red and ugly if you keep doing that to yourself.

Manic: You won't be able to see it because we're covered in random stuff.

Ritsu: Whatever. *shoves a fistfull of food into his mouth and leaves*

Sonia: *leaves*

All: ...

- Later at night -

All: *asleep*

Ritsu: *wakes up, then takes out his keyboard and starts playing it loudly*

All: zzzzz

Ritsu: *frowns* That doesn't sound right! *plays louder*

All: zzzz

Sonia: *wakes up* AAAAH!

Ritsu: *throws his keyboard at the wall* WHAT WAS THAT NOISE! I'M SO SCARED! DX *hides in closet*

Manic: *walking in to sonia's room* Another bad dream? :|

Sonia: Go away! You hurt me!

Manic: I didn't do anything, trust me!

Sonia: GO AWAY!

Manic: *leaves*

Ritsu: *runs into sonia's room* I think I heard someone break in or something! D:

Sonia: That was me. ._.

Ritsu: It was? Why were you screaming?

Sonia: Manic keeps hurting me ._.

Ritsu: But, I don't see any scratches on you.

Sonia: ... Not in that way...

Ritsu: I got a scar once, when these random people built my missles into me. Wanna see?

Sonia: Nope ._.

Ritsu: Why not?

Sonia: Because I don't. ._.

Ritsu: But it has this cool squiggly shape and everything!

Sonia: ...

Ritsu: Fine, I won't show you. :(

Sonia: You should really get some sleep. I'm going to stay up ._. *yawns*

Ritsu: Why do I hafta go back to sleep? You're the one who looks tired.

Sonia: I can't get any sleep *yawns again*

Ritsu: Why not?

Sonia: Because I keep dreaming of Manic hurting me! Dx

Ritsu: But that doesn't make any sense! He wouldn't do that.

Sonia: Tell that to the part of my brain that makes me dream won't ya xD *yawns*

Ritsu: Okay, I will.

Sonia: NOT LITTRALLY!

Ritsu: Why not?

Sonia: Just go get some sleep. ._. *lies back down*

Ritsu: *walks up to sonia and pokes her face* Yeah, but the problem is that I'm not tired.

Sonia: *smacks ritsu* Just go and stop poking me alright?

Ritsu: You didn't need to smack me!

Sonia: Hmph. *falls asleep*

Ritsu: *stands there, crosses his arms* That hurt.

Sonia: ... *asleep*

Ritsu: *sits on the floor*

Sonia: ... *asleep still*

Ritsu: This is so boring.

Sonia: *asleep* NUU DON'T HURT MEH MANIC!

Ritsu: *shakes sonia* WAKE UP!

Sonia: *wakes up* Whhat?

Ritsu: You were screaming again!

Sonia: Hmph. ._. *falls asleep*

Ritsu: *sits on the floor again*

Sonia: ...

Ritsu: *to himself* I wonder...where are the chocolate crisps? What's a bank account? Why does everyone here hate me? Why don't I hate myself? Why am I cross dressing?

Sonia: ...

Ritsu: *still talking to himself* Why am I so mean?

Sonia: *mumbles, still asleep* Because you are...

Ritsu: How? And what are taxes?

Sonia: *asleep* Don't! PLEASE! *moves around in bed*

Ritsu: *shakes sonia again* WAKE UP!

Sonia: *asleep still* AAAH DON'T HURT MEH!

Ritsu: *still shaking her* SNAP OUT OF IT! NOBODY IS HURTING YOU!

Sonia: ... *asleep still*

Ritsu: Well. That was productive. I wonder what that means. *sits down again*

- Later at 4 in the morning (2 hours after Sonia woke up the first time) -

Ritsu: *curled up in a ball asleep, still on the floor* Can I have some pancakes, mommyyyyyyy...

Sonia: *asleep* No you can't do that! PLEASE!

Ritsu: *still asleep* But I've been a good boyyyy!

Manic: *walking in* UHH... O_O

Ritsu: till* What? No! Not the broccoli! No! *starts sucking his thumb*

Sonia: *asleep* PLEASE! JUST TAKE MA MONEY!

Ritsu: *asleep* Can I have chocolate crisps instead?

Sonia: *asleep* NO! You have to have my money!

Ritsu: *asleep* But they're so yummy!

Sonia: DON'T TOUCH MY SKIRTT!

Manic: *wakes sonia and ritsu* O_O

Sonia: ...

Ritsu: *half asleep, to manic* No, mommy! I don't wanna go to school today...

Manic: What are you doing in my sister's room? xD

Ritsu: *still half asleep, talking in a sad voice* I promise I'll be good if you don't send me to school!

Sonia: *half asleep* I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT! ._.

Ritsu: *half asleep* Please? I said I'd be good!

Manic: SNAP OUT OF IT YOU 2!

Sonia: *awake* Why are you in my room MANIC DAMNIT!

Ritsu: *awake, rubs eyes and sounds really sad* I'm so hungry! Where did my mom go? Where are my pancakes? *cries*

Sonia: *falls asleep again* MANIC I TOLD YA I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH MY SKIRT!

Manic: Awkward... *leaves*

Ritsu: *cries himself to sleep*

- In the morning -

Manic: What was going on last night?

Sonic: What?

Manic: Sonia and Ritsu were having a conversation in their sleep xD

Ritsu: *walks in slowly* Can I have some pancakes?

Manic: On the table. *points to ritsu's seat*

Ritsu: Yay! *hugs manic, then sits down and starts eating*

Sonia: *walking in rubbing her eyes* I got some sleep last night finally! *sits in her seat*

Manic: You 2 were having a conversation last night in your sleep xD

Ritsu: *mouth full* That doesn't make any sense!

Manic: You were like "I promise I'll be good if you don't send me to school!" and then Sonia was like "DON'T TOUCH MA SKIRT!"

Sonia: Eh?

Ritsu: *swallows the last of his food* I'm confused.

Sonia: Me too Ritsu xD

Ritsu: Also, I'm still hungry.

All: xD

Ritsu: But I am! D:

Manic: You had 10 pancakes xD

Sonic: xD And they were large!

Ritsu: Fine, I won't eat anymore...

Sonia: You have to eat 3 times a day xD

Ritsu: But does it matter how much I eat?

Sonia: You only have to eat 3 times a day, I don't know if the portions matter xD You never told me.

Ritsu: But I forgot how much I was supposed to eat!

Sonia: xD

Ritsu: Actually, I don't think I need anymore, I think they're comming back up... *covers his mouth*

Sonia: xD

Ritsu: *turning blue because he's afraid that is he breathes he'll puke*

Sonic: Lol you look like mee now! Great cosplay! *thumbs up*

Sonia: xD

Ritsu: *turning purple*

Manic: BREATHE DAMNIT!

Ritsu: *breathes, then coughs, then coughs again, then pukes up the pancakes*

Sonia: I'mma take Ritsu to the bathroom incase he's sick again *takes him to the bathroom*

Ritsu: *crying* That really hurt...

Sonia: あなたは大丈夫です。:) (You'll be fine)

Ritsu: 本当に？私はあまりにも良い感じていない。(Are you sure? I don't feel too good.)

Sonia: あなたは生き残るだろう - 私は悪化を進めてきた。xD (You'll survive - I've been through worse. )

Ritsu: Wait, you know Japanese?

Sonia: I was brought up in a Japanese speaking family, so yeah xD

Ritsu: Oh.

Sonia: xD

Ritsu: What if I'm sick again? I hate being sick! :C

Sonia: We'll stay here for a bit incase you are again. Afterwards you'll have to go to bed for the day xD Sorry!

Ritsu: Oh... okay- *throws up again*

Sonia: SONIC, CAN YOU GET US A BUCKET?

Sonic: *comes with a bucket, then leaves*

Sonia: *helps ritsu to his bedroom* Do you want me to stay with you?

Ritsu: Yes please.

Sonia: Do you know how to play a keyboard?

Ritsu: Yes, I have one actually.

Sonia: We should preform together sometime then xD

Ritsu: *thinking* Maybe, but not now since I really don't feel well.

Sonic: *shouting to sonia* Me and Manic are going to do some shopping are you coming?

Sonia: I'm going to look after Ritsu!

Sonic: Right then! *Manic and Sonic leave*

Ritsu: I guess I should probably go to sleep then.

Sonia: No, stay up for a bit incase you're sick again therefor you won't be sick all over your bed. *Goes to get Ritsu some water*

Ritsu: *sits on his bed, then stares at his hands* I look so pale! :c

Sonia: *comes back in* Hi again xD

Ritsu: Hi...

Sonia: Are you feeling any different?

Ritsu: No, I feel worse!

Sonia: I'll call a doctor for you :P

Ritsu: Okay, thanks. *thinking: Why is she being so nice to me? O_o*

Sonia: *coming back in* I got you an appointment for in 2 hours, you can go to sleep for a nap if you want xD

Ritsu: I can? *quickly piles all his blankets over himself and falls asleep*

Sonia: *sets an alarm clock for in an hour*

- 1 hour later -

*alarm goes off*

Sonia: *half asleep* Damn it's Monday :/

Ritsu: *half asleep* Mommy? Is that you?

Sonia: *wakes fully* Ritsu you've got to get ready to go to the doctors!

Ritsu: half asleep* But Mommy, I don't want to!

Sonia: Ritsu do you want to get better? xD

Ritsu: *half asleep* Yes, Mommy...

Sonia: *facepalm* Then get ready to go to the doctors!

Ritsu: *fully wakes up*

- At the doctors -

Doctor: So, Ritsu Namine, what is wrong?

Ritsu: What do you think? I'm pale!

Doctor: It seems you have caught... THE STUPID!

Ritsu: *throws his shoe at the doctor* NOT FUNNY!

Doctor: Ok... you have... cancer of the stomach.

Ritsu: What's that?

Doctor: Wait, no, you just have the flu.

Ritsu: Oh.

Doctor: You can go home, but please come back if you have any symptoms.

- At home -

Manic: *coming in* Hey Ritsu, how ya doing?

Ritsu: Not very good, but I feel better when Sonia's around.

Manic: I really don't get it because it happens to me too. :P

Ritsu: I'm tired...I think I'll go to sleep. *leaves*

Sonia: *coming in with water for ritsu* Where's Ritsu? He wanted a glass of water!

Manic: He went to bed. XD

Sonia: Alright. *leaves*

- With Sonia and Ritsu -

Ritsu: Oh, finally! My water! *gulps it down*

Sonia: *smiles* I guess you were thirsty? XD

Ritsu: *nods* My throat felt really dry! :c

Sonia: I'm guessing you want more water then?

Ritsu: No thanks, I don't wanna puke it all up.

Sonia: Alright then. Do you want me to do anything else for you?

Ritsu: No, just stay here.

Sonia: Okay. :)

Ritsu: For some reason, I feel better when you're here. If you weren't I'd be puking my guts out right now!

Sonia: I can explain to you why, but it depends if you can keep a secret.

Ritsu: I can! I still haven't told anyone about the time my sister fell into a pool of mud! Wait...oops.

Sonia: XD Well okay then. I'll show you. *begins to take off top layer of clothing* Don't worry I wear something under this, I won't strip in front of you. *reveals a pair of wings*

Ritsu: What are those things on your back?...And what's stripping? .-.

Sonia: I'm part fairy. I can fly. XD I have a healing talent to be presise. *puts top layer of clothing back on*

Ritsu: What does presise mean?

Sonia: It's hard to explain. XD

Ritsu: Oh. Can I ask you something?

Sonia: What is it?

Ritsu: Why do you guys hate me?

Sonia: My brothers are always like that :P and I don't hate you, I'm just almost always moody. XD

Ritsu: But when I got gum in my hair none of you cared!

Sonia: I was tired that's why XD sorry.

Ritsu: Oh... *touches the part where he somehow cut if off* Do you think it'll grow back?

Sonia: It should do...I mean most people's hair grows back.

Ritsu: But then it'll be uneven!

Sonia: It's not alot of hair so it wouldn't be that bad.

Ritsu: I dunno, I think it'll still look weird.

Sonia: Just don't worry about that, okay?

Ritsu: Then what should I worry about?

Sonia: Getting better maybe?

Ritsu: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Is it okay if I have my chocolate crisps?

Sonia: Tommorow, because we don't want you to puke them up. XD

Ritsu: Aw...then what should I do?

Sonia: You can always have some dry toast and flat coke, that always helps.

Ritsu: Can I have some now?

Sonia: I'll go get you some. *leaves and comes back with dry toats and flat coke*

Ritsu: *takes the food* Thanks...*stares at it* But what if it won't stay down?

Sonia: There's a bucket next to your bed, you can use that.

Ritsu: Okay then. *eats the toast and drinks the coke, then falls asleep*

Sonia: ...

- LATER -

Ritsu: *wakes up, sits up and notices sonia asleep on a chair*

Sonia: *asleep*

Ritsu: *sneezes loudly*

Sonia: *still asleep*

Ritsu: *to himself* She must be a really heavy sleeper. .-. I'll go get some tissues myself. *leaves his room, then comes back with tissues*

Sonia: *waking up* Uhhh is it morning already?

Ritsu: *sneezes into a tissue* It's only 4 in the afternoon.

Sonia: Oh, yeah...

Ritsu: By the way, your snoring kept me awake. *jumps onto his bed*

Sonia: I don't snore, Sonic does?

Ritsu: Yeah, right. I just heard you...anyways, why do you keep hiding your wings?

Sonia: Sonic and Manic will be freaked out if I show them, so yeah...

Ritsu: Why don't you atleast try then?

Sonia: I actually don't know.

Ritsu: *sneezes again, into another tissue* Why don't you show them now?

Sonia: Can you come with me? XD

Ritsu: Sure, I'm all set. *holds up box of tissues*

- With Sonic and Manic -

Sonic: What do you want to show us then, Sonia?

Sonia: *removes her jacket and shows them her wings* See?

Manic: O_O

Sonic: You're a fairy? XD I've always wanted a sister who's a fairy for some reason...

Sonia: *puts on jacket*

Ritsu: *sneezes*

Sonia: I understand if you don't treat me normally now.

Manic: You're still our sister!

Sonic: Yeah, so why would we treat you differently?

Sonia: I don't know...

Ritsu: Except guys, what does stripping mean? *sneezes*

Sonia: You really need to get back to bed now. ._.

- In Ritsu's bedroom -

Ritsu: Sonia, why won't any of you tell me what stripping means? D: *coughs* Is it a type of clothing?

Sonia: You'll find out when you're older.

Ritsu: Oh...but I wanna know now! D:

Sonia: Forget about it for now. ._.

Ritsu: Okay, I'll try. *buries himself in blankets again and falls asleep*

Sonia: *removes jacket and falls asleep on sofa*

- In the morning -

Ritsu: *starts screaming his head off from under his pile of blankets*

Sonia: *wakes up and removes blankets from ritsu's head* What's going on with you?

Ritsu: I couldn't find my way out of my room and then Kaito tried to eat me! *cries*

Sonia: Why would Kaito want to eat you? You're not icecream!

Ritsu: Instead of my hat, there was an icrcream on my head and I couldn't get it off.

Sonia: Well, you're fine now :P So how are you feeling?

Ritsu: Better than before, I guess I won't need that bucket anymore.

Sonia: We'll leave the bucket out, just incase. Do you want some breakfast?

Ritsu: *nods head* Can I have candy? :D

Sonia: Nothing too sweet, but you can have coco pops or something.

Ritsu: Can I have waffles?

Sonia: Nope, sorry!

Ritsu: Bacon and a potato slice? (hashbrown)

Sonia: Yeah, you can have that I suppose. *goes and comes back with some bacon and a hashbrown for ritsu*

Ritsu: *claps hands* Yay! *eats everything in less than 5 minutes*

Sonia: *quickly washes the dishes*

Ritsu: CAN I COME OUTTA THIS PRISON NOW? D:

Sonia: YES, GO TO THE LIVING ROOM!

Ritsu: YAAY! *runs into the living room and jumps onto the couch, causing it to break* Oops...

Sonia: *quicly fixes it* There. XD

Ritsu: Phew! It was starting to feel uncomfortable. *turns on the tv and switches to some random channel*

Sonia: Listen, I'm going to fly to Sonic and Manic and see if they need any help, okay? Just watch TV while I'm gone.

Ritsu: Okay.

Sonia: *leaves*

- LATER -

Sonia: *comes back*

Ritsu: *on the floor, looks dead, but he's really just sleeping*

Sonia: WAKE UP! XD

Ritsu: *stays asleep*

Sonia: WAKE UP, RITSU! MOMO REFUSED YOU!

Ritsu: *suddenly awake* WHAT? She did? *starts to cry* Why?

Sonia: Gotcha :P

Ritsu: You were joking? I don't belive you! Prove it!

Sonia: I was joking, don't worry!

Ritsu: Prove it.

Sonia: *shows ritsu a text from his phone which has a text from momo saying love ya*

Ritsu: Oh...Why did you take so long?

Sonia: It seems that Sonic and Manic went to a very cold are, and the problem is my wings will break if I fly. The annoying thing was that I ran out of pixie dust halfway but and so I had to walk the rest of the way home XD

Ritsu Oh. I never get cold, I can heat myself up with my missles :3

Sonia: XD

- The End -


End file.
